Fire and Ice
by xHasashix
Summary: Shirai Ryu e Lin Kuei, clãs inimigos que cultivavam seu ódio um pelo outro e deixando claro uma impossível aproximação de seus ninjas para algo pacífico. Akemi Hasashi, irmã gêmea de Hanzo foi mandada para uma missão e encontrou Kuai Liang, Grão-Mestre do clã inimigo, o que resultou em um amor que seria proibido.
1. Irmãozinho

**OLA! Essa fanfic não é apenas de minha autoria, mas também de uma amiga muito querida. Mas como apenas eu utilizo por aqui, acabei trazendo fire and ice para cá. Ela já está quase no fim, vou tentar postar os capítulos já prontos com frequência.**

 **Espero que gostem!**

 **3**

Akemi estava andando tranquilamente por Tokyo quando por acaso encontrou Kenshi, ficou observando ao longe para realmente ter certeza se era mesmo o velho amigo de seu irmão e ao se aproximar teve certeza. Cumprimentou o homem à sua frente, conversaram um pouco e recebeu a revelação que jamais poderia imaginar: Hanzo estava vivo e havia reerguido seu clã com honra.

Ficou emocionada por saber que tudo estava bem, então em uma atitude precipitada resolveu largar sua vida, namorado, emprego e suas coisas e em ir busca de seu querido irmão mais novo, como ela gostava de chamar. Segundo ela, nasceu cinco minutos antes, então considerava-se a primogênita. Terminou a conversa com o espadachim e correu para sua casa, pegou seus itens mais importantes e saiu em direção ao Templo do Shirai Ryu.

Hanzo estava treinando com Takeda quando foi interrompido por um dos ninjas avisando que uma mulher dizia que queria visita-lo. Ele estranhou e acreditou fielmente que era uma emboscada do clã inimigo, o Lin Kuei.

\- Ela se identificou? – Hanzo olhando atentamente para o ninja a sua frente.

\- Não Mestre Hanzo, apenas disse para avisar o "HanHan" que ela queria vê-lo, não faço ideia de quem ela está falando.

Scorpion ficou paralisado no mesmo instante, aquilo só poderia ser uma brincadeira de grande mal gosto. Mas precisava ter certeza, pediu para o ninja trazê-la até ele e assim foi feito. Alguns minutos depois a mulher subia a grande escadaria segurando sua emoção ao ver Hanzo em sua frente, ele também estava surpreso por aquilo estar acontecendo.

\- Akemi...minha ir...

Antes que Hanzo pudesse completar a frase, Akemi deu um tapa em seu rosto com toda sua força e começou a rir logo em seguida.

\- Isso é por você não ter me contado que estava vivo, como ousa Hanzo? Eu senti sua falta! – A mulher abraçando seu irmão enquanto ria juntamente com ele.

\- Primeiro você me bate e depois me abraça. Eu também senti sua falta, Akemi...senti muito. - Respondeu se separando do abraço. - Vamos entrar, precisa me contar o que faz aqui. - Completou indo em direção a uma sala

\- Sim HanHan...temos muito que conversar. - Foi caminhando ao lado de seu irmão enquanto conversavam a respeito de tempo que ficaram separados.

Akemi era a irmã gêmea de Hanzo, sempre manteve sua família em oculto por medo de algo acontecer com eles e principalmente seus inimigos os usarem como isca. Foi para o Templo Shirai Ryu muito cedo, seu pai o levou para ser criado dentro do clã para tornar-se um ninja com excelência. Sua amizade com sua gêmea era muito forte, ambos compartilhavam todos seus segredos, problemas e qualquer tipo de situação possível; ele morreria se fosse necessário para protege-la de qualquer mal.

\- O Shirai Ryu está bonito, você não mudou nada. Além dessa sua barba enorme que você vivia dizendo ao nosso pai que gostaria de ter uma quando crescesse e...HanHan...você está a cara de nosso pai.

\- Fico feliz em saber disso, Akemi. Ele foi um homem maravilhoso, sinto a falta dele.

\- Eu também...todos os dias. Mas não é por isso que vim aqui...Hanzo...precisamos conversar. - Akemi sentando-se em uma cadeira. - Existe algo que preciso te contar.

\- E o que seria isso, Akemi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Hanzo repetindo o movimento de sua irmã e sentando-se na frente dela.

\- Lembra quando eu te dizia que não acreditava naquela história de ''gêmeos tem uma ligação muito diferente de irmãos que nasceram separados''? Pois é, eu não acredito mais nisso...

\- E você veio até aqui só para me contar isso? - Scorpion começando a rir

\- Não...para te mostrar isso. - Akemi levantando suas mãos e as fazendo pegar fogo.

O Mestre ficou um pouco chocado com o que havia visto, como era possível? Sua irmã também havia adquirido poderes assim que ele se tornou um espectro, porém ela poderia fazer algumas coisas diferentes dele e também não havia sido corrompida pelo inferno que seu irmão havia passado. Mas aquele era o momento de começar a treinar suas habilidades e quem sabe, tornar-se uma ninja tão boa quanto Scorpion era.

\- Como isso é possível...você tem as mesmas habilidades que eu?

\- Sim...e quero que você me treine para ser tão boa quanto você.

\- Você tem certeza disso, Akemi? Entrar nesse mundo é quase um caminho sem volta e temo pela sua vida e seu bem-estar. Você quer mesmo fazer isso? - Hanzo pegando nas mãos dela e a olhando fixamente.

\- Sim...eu tenho HanHan...você vai ter que me aguentar por aqui por um bom tempo. - Akemi sorrindo.

\- Então começaremos o nosso treinamento amanhã, tudo bem? Vou providenciar algumas roupas para você - Se levantando e segurando nas mãos dela. - Vai ser ótimo te ter aqui minha irmã.

\- Eu concordo, HanHan... - Disse o abraçando forte. - Eu senti tanto a sua falta, maninho.

\- Eu também Akemi...eu também... - Retribuindo o abraço.

 **Continua...**


	2. Gancho!

**Oi queridos, espero que gostem do capítulo!**

 **Beijo!**

Naquela noite Akemi e Hanzo conversaram muito, discutiram sobre suas vidas e tudo que havia mudado desde então; eles não se viam desde seus 15 anos quando o mestre se separou de sua família para iniciar o treinamento ninja no Shirai Ryu. Para evitar problemas, sua família não teve mais contato com ele...menos Akemi. A garota desafiava os pais e suas ordens e mandava algumas cartas escondidas para seu gêmeo e eles se comunicavam assim; apenas o reencontrou anos depois quando ele se casou e teve um filho. Depois disso só recebeu a notícia um ano depois que ele havia falecido.

O Mestre do clã pediu para que ela acordasse logo cedo, lá pelas seis da manhã para iniciar seu treinamento, fazia questão de ensina-la, principalmente por ela possuir as mesmas habilidades que ele. Na manhã seguinte, já passava das oito da manhã e Akemi ainda não havia acordado. Foi até seu quarto para acordá-la.

\- Pensei ter ouvido você dizer ontem que queria ser treinada, mas já que mudou de...

\- Não! Eu já estou acordada Hanzo, digo, mestre. - Akemi havia levantado da cama em um salto, ela pôde ver o sorriso do irmão.

\- Ah, eu sabia que você não desistiria tão facilmente, te encontro no pátio em cinco minutos.

Vinte minutos depois ela chegou no pátio. Hanzo estava encostado em uma pilastra com os braços cruzados, ele parecia bem impaciente.

\- Eu disse cinco minutos Akemi. - Ele disse caminhando até ela. - Posso saber o motivo do atraso?

\- É que... Bom, eu não sabia o que vestir. - Akemi falou um pouco envergonhada -. E aqui tem muitos corredores, eu fiquei meio perdida. Desculpa. Vamos começar logo, nós já perdemos muito tempo.

\- Tudo bem. - Suspirou Hanzo. Ele não queria ser muito duro com a irmã, ainda mais depois de tanto tempo separados. Primeiro ele ensinou algumas posições e golpes básicos, Akemi não conseguia esconder sua empolgação, todo o tempo interrompia e fazia perguntas a ele.

\- Há, eu já vi esse golpe na TV, como era o nome... É... Espera eu vou lembrar... "Gancho"! É esse o nome: Gancho. Esse eu sei fazer. - Ela disse entusiasmada.

\- Talvez queira fazer uma demonstração. - Sugeriu Hanzo, ele parecia sério se não fossem os olhos denunciando seu divertimento.

Ela andou até o meio do pátio e olhou para ele:

\- Você pode ser a minha cobaia? - Ela pediu e o viu arregalar os olhos. - Por favor Hanhan.

Ele andou até ela e parou na sua frente, ela por sua vez se deitou no chão, quase caiu na gargalhada com a expressão confusa de Scorpion.

\- Agora se incline para frente. Ele o fez e ela colocou os pés em seu peito.

\- Agora me dê suas mãos. Quando ele fez, Akemi o puxou para cima de si mesma, ela o levantou com as pernas o jogando por cima dela fazendo uma cambalhota e ficando por cima dele.

\- Viu só? Eu disse que sabia. - Ela disse sorrindo, estava orgulhosa de si mesma.

\- Impressionante. - Não queria magoar os sentimentos da irmã, então tentou ser o mais delicado possível. - Mas e se, fosse em uma luta de verdade?

O sorriso de Akemi desapareceu e então ela saiu de cima dele.

\- Como assim " em uma luta de verdade"? - Ela disse ficando irritada.

\- Akemi, não me leve a mal, mas não pode esperar que o inimigo faça o que tem em mente. Não pode ensaiar as lutas.

Ela o olhou incrédula:

\- Hanzo eu só lhe mostrei um golpe que eu vi na televisão, não é como se eu fosse realmente fazer isso em uma luta, mas poxa e daí?

\- Me perdoe Akemi, você está certa, eu fico feliz por você saber se defender. Mas, confesso que todo esse treino foi uma distração, o que eu queria na verdade é saber sobre os seus poderes.

Um sorriso mal disfarçado iluminou o rosto de Akemi.

\- Eu só sei fazer a minha mão pegar fogo tenho certeza de que você consegue fazer muito mais que isso!

\- Vou ensina-la a fazer algo menos perigoso e mais produtivo: Teletransporte. – Primeiro você pensa no local que quer ir e...

Antes de Hanzo conseguir terminar, Akemi fez exatamente o que ele disse, mas o empurrou; a irmã não conseguiu aguentar suas risadas depois de ver seu irmão caído no chão.

\- Como você...- Hanzo se virando e a olhando indignado.

\- Sei fazer isso a um certo tempo também, só não sabia como controlar e nem como conseguia...mas acho que agora eu sei! – Caindo na risada. – E te empurrar foi sem querer.

Scorpion se levantou do chão respirando fundo, aquele dia seria muito comprido e principalmente devido sua irmã sempre levar tudo na brincadeira e isso o incomodava um pouco; principalmente em saber que em uma luta de verdade ela poderia se ferir seriamente e até mesmo morrer se não soubesse se defender. Mas respirou fundo e procurou ter paciência, aquela era apenas a primeira aula que eles estavam fazendo juntos.

\- Como você consegue lançar aquela coisa...que tem correntes...como é o nome daquilo? – Akemi com semblante de dúvida – Arpão?

\- Kunai, mas pode chamar de arpão também. – Ele a olhando – Isso eu posso te...

\- Deixa eu tentar? Por favor, HanHan...me empresta a sua e me deixa tentar! – A gêmea interrompendo e o olhando quase implorando

\- Tudo bem Akemi...tudo bem... – Hanzo tirando sua kunai e colocando nela – Primeiro você...

\- _GET OVER HERE!_ \- Akemi a lançou até um pano que estava longe dela e puxou de volta tendo sucesso no que havia feito.

Hanzo ficou um pouco pasmo com as habilidades de sua irmã, como ela sabia fazer tudo aquilo? Acreditou que ela também poderia lutar como ele, bastava um pouco de treinamento.

\- Impressionante, parabéns Akemi. – Ele a olhando com semblante de alegria. – Nós temos muito o que fazer ainda. Vamos comer alguma coisa, depois retornaremos ao nosso treinamento.

Os dois caminharam até o refeitório, assim que chegaram pegaram um pouco de comida e sentaram-se um na frente do outro; apesar de terem passado o dia anterior conversando, havia muita coisa que eles precisavam conversar e colocar em ordem todo tempo perdido que ficaram separados.

O mestre ouviu atentamente tudo que sua havia contado, ficou um pouco chateado por saber que ela enfrentou sozinha a perda de seus pais e principalmente por descobrir meses depois que ele estava morto, se sentiu um pouco egoísta ao pensar que deveria ter dado alguma explicação para sua irmã e até mesmo ter aparecido; nem que fosse algumas vezes para conversar um pouco. Mas no fundo Akemi compreendia a vida que seu irmão levava, sabia que tudo era uma questão de guerras e clãs que ela nunca entendeu muito bem; só sabia que Hanzo tinha uma dívida mortal com os tais Lin Kuei que ele fez questão de explicar tudo em sua primeira aula e o quanto eles eram perigosos e traidores.

Aquilo a intrigava: Porque eles simplesmente não poderiam conversar e acertar suas pendências? Porque essas mortes e guerras eram tão necessárias? Eram tantas perguntas que guardava para si que às vezes mal compreendia. Não conseguia entender o real motivo de tudo isso, principalmente por achar tudo muito desnecessário, principalmente por saber que o assassino de seu irmão e de sua família estar morto. Seus pensamentos foram afastados quando Hanzo tocou em um assunto delicado.

\- E você? Nunca mais namorou depois daquele garoto que era apaixonada quando éramos adolescentes? – Scorpion a olhando intensamente

\- Namorei e estava namorando até saber que você estava vivo, HanHan...mas terminei antes de vir para o Templo.

\- Porque fez isso? – Hanzo incrédulo a olhando

\- Nunca foi minha intenção casar com ninguém, sempre fiquei melhor sozinha...acho que não tenho paciência para romances...principalmente por nunca ter amado ninguém de verdade.

\- O amor logo aparecerá Akemi...quando você menos esperar.

\- Não sei HanHan...mas se você diz... – A irmã sorrindo – Vou acreditar em você, sempre foi mais sábio que ajuizado que eu. – Completou rindo

\- E você sempre mais protetora... – Ele pegando nas mãos dela. – Fico feliz que esteja aqui.

\- Eu também, irmãozinho, - Ela retribuiu o olhar sorrindo e apertando as mãos de seu irmão.

Com aquela atitude e momento deles, Hanzo esqueceu de todos os imprevistos daquele dia e principalmente da falta de paciência com sua irmã, no final das constas importava que eles estavam juntos e finalmente nada os separaria novamente.

 **Continua...**


	3. Primeiras Impressões

Seis meses se passaram desde que Akemi havia ido para o templo Shirai Ryu treinar suas habilidades, durante esse período se esforçou duramente para chegar ao nível de seu irmão e finalmente conseguiu um resultado satisfatório, Hanzo estava orgulhoso, ela era uma guerreira agora e tão boa quanto ele. Takeda ousava dizer que ela em batalha era o Scorpion e que seria quase impossível reconhecer se não fosse pelo fato dela exibir seu corpo feminino por baixo das roupas de ninja.

Hanzo estava em um treinamento duro com sua irmã no grande pátio do Templo sendo assistidos por alguns outros alunos e Takeda; a luta estava árdua e difícil; parecia ensaiado de tão sincronizado que os movimentos eram. Até que Scorpion se distraiu com a presença de Kenshi e foi derrubado por Akemi, que começou a rir e estendeu as mãos para o irmão.

\- Nunca desvie a atenção de uma luta...esqueceu que isso foi a primeira coisa que você me disse em minha primeira aula? – Falou enquanto abaixava sua máscara – E olá Kenshi.

\- Akemi? Você está...

\- Sim, velho amigo. Akemi tem as mesmas habilidades que eu e nós não fazemos a menor ideia de como isso foi possível...mas ela tem estado comigo nesses três meses aprendendo a ser uma ninja.

\- Pelo que meus ancestrais me mostraram, ela luta como você...a semelhança é incrível. – Kenshi sorrindo

\- Acredito que sua vinda não é apenas para nos visitar, não é papai? – Takeda se aproximando deles e abraçando Kenshi

\- Não, vim em pedido de missão. A General Blade me pediu para você enviar algum de seus ninjas para averiguar uma possível invasão da Exoterra próximo ao templo.

\- Eu vou. – Akemi se manifestando antes mesmo de Hanzo dizer alguma coisa

\- Você tem certeza, Akemi? Acha que está pronta? – Scorpion olhando para a irmã

\- Estou...além do mais, já que tenho as mesmas habilidades que você, posso me virar muito bem sozinha. Você fica no templo cuidando de seus alunos.

\- Tudo bem, me acompanhe para dentro do Templo; vou escolher mais alguns ninjas para irem com você em caso de uma possível invasão. – Hanzo olhando para Kenshi – Vou deixar você e o Takeda a sós e já volto para conversarmos Kenshi. – Completou se virando e esperando Akemi.

\- Foi um prazer, vê-lo Kenshi...realmente um belíssimo prazer. – Akemi sorrindo de canto. – Você ficou muito bem de barba, inclusive. – Completou virando de costas para o espadachim que estava com um pouco de vergonha devido ao elogio direto da ninja.

Scorpion não conseguiu segurar o riso devido ao que sua irmã havia dito para seu amigo, Akemi apenas caminhou ao lado de seu irmão como se nada tivesse acontecido apesar de saber o motivo das risadas.

\- O que? O Kenshi está uma belezinha, não tem como negar HanHan. Olha para toda aquela barba, aquele sorrisinho...Uma pena que ele é seu amigo, se alguma coisa desse errado você iria querer mata-lo e não seria nada agradável. – Akemi rindo

\- De fato. – O ninja começando a rir e olhando para a irmã – Mas se você está apaixo...

\- Eu? Apaixonada? Não HanHan – Interrompendo o irmão e rindo - Até parece que você não me conhece. Seria algo...casual...Porque ele realmente está lindo...a idade fez muito bem ao Kenshi. Além do mais, não sei se tenho dom para ser madrasta.

\- Você precisa arrumar uma amiga para falar esse tipo de assunto, não é nada interessante ouvir sua irmã falando que queria ter algo casual com um dos seus amigos. – Hanzo sorrindo e ficando um pouco sem graça – Além do mais, já te disse que você saberá quando se apaixonar por alguém de verdade.

\- Você nunca quis ter mais nada com ninguém, HanHan?

\- Eu fiquei muito tempo como espectro e voltei a pouco tempo...não sei se estou pronto para isso ainda, Akemi. Uma coisa de cada vez...- Hanzo abaixando a cabeça e sorrindo

Os dois prosseguiram com sua conversa enquanto solicitou que dois ninjas acompanhassem Akemi e Kenshi para o local indicado por Sonya. Não demorou muito para fossem para sua missão a caminho da floresta e próximo ao território do Shirai Ryu para investigarem; o espadachim havia falado com Johnny que avisou que iria encontra-los no caminho. A ninja começou a olhar encantada para o lugar, se recordou de como era a sua infância com Hanzo; ela havia passado o caminho todo tentando explicar aos cavalheiros que subir em árvores era algo perfeitamente normal e seguro. Em uma atitude repentina começou a subir em uma árvore, deixando os outros dois ninjas e Kenshi sem entenderem o que ela estava fazendo.

\- Tem certeza de que é seguro? - Perguntou um dos ninjas que a acompanhavam.

\- Claro que tenho. - disse Akemi, já tinha subido dois metros. - Eu e Hanzo fizemos isso a infância toda.

\- Mas precisa mesmo fazer isso agora? - Kenshi estava "olhando" na direção dela, não que ele pudesse realmente ver, mas pela expressão dele Akemi imaginou que seus ancestrais não haviam mostrado coisas boas a respeito dela estar subindo na árvore. Hanzo havia pedido para acompanha-la e sabia que ele o mataria se Akemi chegasse ao templo com algum arranhão.

\- Eu não quero perder a prática. - Ela gritou de volta para ele, já estava quase no topo. Akemi admirava a vista de tirar o fôlego, a sua volta havia montanhas verdes e acima um limpo céu azul, mas quando olhou para baixo viu homens impacientes e entediados, então achou melhor descer.

\- Aí estão vocês! - Gritou um recém-chegado.

O grito assustou Akemi, que caiu, felizmente estava perto do chão.

\- UOU, você está bem? - Continuou ele, em sua companhia havia outros seis homens de máscara e um outro sem.

\- Eu..só...aham. - Akemi gaguejou, fazia muito tempo que ela não ficava constrangida daquele jeito.

Kenshi a ajudou a se levantar e falou:

\- Johnny, tivemos um contratempo. Esta é Akemi, irmã gêmea de Hanzo. - "O que ele está fazendo aqui?", Johnny ouviu a voz de Kenshi em sua mente, Johnny o olhou como se pedisse por favor.

\- Akemi, que prazer conhecer você...Não sabia que o Hanzo tinha uma irmã tão bonita. Ainda mais gêmea. - Disse Johnny apertando a mão de Akemi. E a olhando sem disfarçar fixamente até ouvir uma tosse de Kenshi e o fazendo voltar para a realidade. - Bom, este é Kuai Liang. - Disse ele sem mais explicações apontando para o homem de azul ao lado dele.

\- Porque estava na árvore? - Perguntou Kuai Liang sem rodeios.

\- Eu não sei, me traz boas lembranças. - Akemi respondeu um pouco corada.

\- Então tá...o lugar é logo ali na frente. - Johnny disse andando na frente.

O solo era apenas terra e pedras escorregadias, Akemi tropeçou e quase caiu se Kuai Liang não a tivesse segurado, sua mão era gelada e provocou um arrepio nela, ele olhava intensamente em seus olhos. A ninja tirou o braço dele que estava ao redor de sua cintura e conseguiu murmurar um "obrigada" para continuar andando e fingindo que ele não a intimidava.

Chegaram a uma estrada e Johnny anunciou que tinham chegado ao local. Haviam duas enormes vans pretas no meio da estrada, ambas continham inúmeros danos, uma delas estava de cabeça para baixo e com todos os vidros quebrados ou com grandes rachaduras. Já a outra estava tão amassada que não dava nem para entrar nela.

\- Ontem à noite vinte e quatro homens estavam dentro das vans, transportavam armamento pesado, estão vendo? - Johnny falou apontando para as vans e depois para as árvores. - Sem buracos de bala, quem roubou as armas planejou o ataque muito bem, os homens nem se quer atiraram.

\- Onde eles estão? - Akemi perguntou temendo a resposta.

\- Haviam pessoas monitorando as vans enquanto passavam por aqui, o sinal do GPS foi perdido. A F.E mandou detetives que estão investigando o caso, mas eu suspeito que alguém na base tenha ajudado a planejar isso. - Ele parecia perdido em pensamentos, mas se virou para Akemi. - Mas respondendo à sua pergunta, os homens simplesmente desapareceram. Não há nenhuma marca, ou pegada na terra, exceto por algumas plantas desintegradas em um raio de aproximadamente 5 metros e um grande portal foi aberto ali. - Johnny disse apontando. - Tenho quase certeza de que veio da Exoterra.

Kuai Liang foi até a van que estava de cabeça para baixo e colocou a mão no vidro quebrado, arrancou uma grande parte da janela e deu para Johnny segurar.

\- E eu vou ter que segurar isso porquê? - Ele parecia irritado.

\- Você verá. - Kuai Liang se afastando um pouco, ele se posicionou como se fosse lançar algo, e lançou mesmo: Uma bola de luz na direção do vidro, o mais impressionante foi o que aconteceu: Nada.

\- Mas como assim? Você não consegue congelar vidro? - Johnny disse rindo.

Kuai Liang andou até ele e tocou no vidro.

\- Magia. Já vi isso antes, eles enfeitiçaram as vans, acredito que tenha colocado os homens para dormir e as destruíram.

\- As armas? - Johnny jogou o vidro no chão. - As vans.

\- Claro, agora eu percebi. -Disse Kenshi se abaixando e tocando no vidro. - Exoterra.

Akemi olhou sem querer para Kuai Liang, ele estava olhando para ela, que tentou fingir que não se importava, mas era quase impossível. Ela se lembrava de Hanzo ter dito coisas sobre a Exoterra, coisas das quais ela devia ter prestado atenção já que não sabia do que os homens à sua frente estavam falando.

Ela tinha a impressão de que ele falou sobre alguém poder congelar as coisas, mas não se importou muito com isso. Ela definitivamente precisava prestar atenção no que seu gêmeo dizia.

\- Ouviram isso? - Akemi ouviu passos vindos de trás da van.

Os ninjas de ambos os clãs e soldados das Forças Especiais ficaram mais atentos. De repente, homens de máscara saíram de trás das vans e começaram a atacar, um deles vinha na direção dela, mas assim que ia tentar um golpe foi congelado, ela olhou para Kuai Liang, o mesmo havia olhado para ela e depois se virou e começou a lutar com outros ninjas.

Sub Zero estava distraído lutando com dois homens e levando vantagem, porém um outro foi em sua direção pela retaguarda ataca-lo; ele só teve tempo de ouvir o barulho da kunai de Akemi puxando o inimigo para sua direção e dando um soco em seu rosto e o fazendo cair inconsciente. Ele ficou surpreso em vê-la usando as mesmas habilidades de Hanzo e sorriu de canto enquanto a admirava lutando.

Akemi usando habilidosamente seu teletransporte, conseguiu abater seis homens ao mesmo tempo; deixando Johnny, Kenshi e Kuai Liang um pouco surpresos com o que ela poderia fazer, nem mesmo Hanzo conseguia tal proeza. Em pouco tempo todos os inimigos estavam aos chãos, Akemi olhou para o que conseguiu e sentiu-se realizada: Finalmente sentia-se uma verdadeira ninja como seu irmão.

\- Você fez um belo estrago, Akemi...- Johnny um pouco surpreso olhando para a mulher – Você tem os mesmos poderes de Hanzo? Como isso é possível?

\- Sabe como é...nós somos gêmeos. Logo que meu irmão foi assassinado e voltou como espectro, eu comecei a dominar as chamas infernais e alguns poderes que ele também tem...a diferença é que eu nunca fui controlada e algumas coisas nós podemos fazer diferente, por exemplo o teletransporte. O HanHan...digo, o Hanzo me treinou por aproximadamente seis meses até conseguir dominar todas as minhas habilidades. – Akemi respondendo ao homem orgulhosa.

\- Ele te treinou muito bem, Akemi. – Kenshi sorrindo - Ia sugerir que escolhêssemos um homem para interrogar, mas meus ancestrais não estão me deixando vê-los...

Como se fosse mágica, todos os homens que estavam ao chão sumiram enquanto eles estavam distraídos conversando; o que os deixou mais intrigados ainda em como isso estava sendo possível. A ninja reparou que sub zero não disfarçava seu olhar para ela, e isso a deixava totalmente encabulada, nenhum outro homem a deixou daquela maneira; tudo bem que ela achou Kuai Liang totalmente atraente e bonito, mas em outros momentos jamais ficaria com vergonha.

Ainda tentava se lembrar de tudo que Hanzo havia dito a ela sobre essa tal de Exoterra e pessoas que congelavam coisas; mas seus pensamentos foram afastados quando Johnny anunciou que iria embora e passaria o relatório para Sonya.

\- Foi um prazer conhece-la, Akemi. – Kuai Liang se aproximando dela e pegando em sua cintura e dando um beijo rápido em seu rosto.

Ela sentiu seu corpo novamente se arrepiar quando a mão gelada dele tocou seu corpo, juntamente com a sensação de sua barba roçando em seu rosto e um perfume forte vindo dele; aquilo a deixou totalmente envergonhada. A ninja se separou do pequeno abraço que ele lhe deu e o olhou em seus olhos.

\- Foi um prazer também...Kuai Liang. – Disse respirando fundo e tentando manter a calma.

Johnny, Sub Zero e os demais ninjas foram para outro lado enquanto Kenshi, Akemi e os dois ninjas do Shirai Ryu foram em direção ao Templo para encontrar Hanzo. No decorrer do caminho, a gêmea ficou pensando a respeito de sub zero e aquilo não a deixava em paz; como aquele homem poderia deixa-la extremamente envergonhada e ainda por cima sem fala? Ele era intrigante, sabia que existia algo e precisava saber.

Kenshi acabou sondando os pensamentos de Akemi e acabou vendo a respeito do ninja, viu o que ela havia sentido e ficou um pouco preocupado, então achou melhor falar de uma vez.

\- Sub Zero a deixou desconfortável? – O espadachim quebrando o silêncio.

Akemi corou no mesmo instante, como ele sabia? Aí se lembrou que ele podia ler mentes.

\- Leu minha mente? – Olhou um pouco brava, mas continuou e falou diretamente. – A algo que preciso saber sobre ele?

\- Ele é um Lin Kuei. Irmão do homem que assassinou todo o Shirai Ryu e seu irmão...

\- E consequentemente é irmão do homem que Hanzo matou.- Akemi respirou fundo – Se Hanzo souber que ele lutou ao nosso lado hoje...

\- Deixaremos isso entre nós, tudo bem? – Kenshi sorrindo para ela

\- Tudo bem...- Retribuindo o sorriso – E quanto Kuai Liang? Ele é tão ruim quanto o irmão?

\- Não, ele tenta corrigir os erros de seu clã e sabe que o Lin Kuei tem nas mãos o sangue do Shirai Ryu e de Hanzo...mas seu irmão jamais irá abrir uma trégua e tentar resolver as coisas pacificamente...apesar das tentativas de Kuai. Eles não vivem mais em guerras, mas não é nada agradável quando se encontram.

\- Hanzo cabeça dura...- Akemi sussurrou – Bom, Kenshi...vamos entrar. – Disse parando na porta do Templo do Shirai Ryu

Naquela noite, Hanzo ficou tão feliz de sua irmã ter conseguido se defender habilidosamente que resolveu dar a ela outra missão: Proteger o perímetro do Shirai Ryu de possíveis invasões e problemas; pela primeira vez faria isso e sentia-se sonolenta só de imaginar o tédio que iria ficar naquela noite. Estava sentada no alto de uma árvore como de costume, de lá podia ver tudo e apreciar o belo céu estrelado de lua cheia, quando percebeu um vulto passar próximo à entrada no templo, no mesmo instante usou seu teletransporte diretamente para frente do invasor, que se assustou e começou a lutar com ela, ou pelo menos tentar.

Apesar de ter levado um soco ou dois, Akemi era muito habilidosa e não demorou para derrubar o invasor. No mesmo instante ela abaixou sua máscara e soltou seus cabelos, enquanto via o homem deitado no chão com seus pés sob seu pescoço.

\- Diga o que quer, invasor.

\- Akemi...sou eu...- Disse tirando a máscara. – Kuai Liang...

Ela ficou paralisada, tirou seus pés do pescoço dele e o ajudou a levantar; o que ele estava fazendo ali? Porque se arriscou tanto?

\- O que faz aqui, Kuai Liang? Eu poderia ter te matado. – Um pouco nervosa desviando o olhar.

\- Eu vim te trazer isso...- Falou pegando uma faixa amarela com o símbolo do Shirai Ryu nela – Você deve ter perdido quando estava lutando...achei que deveria te devolver. – Completou estendendo a faixa.

\- Não tinha me dado conta que havia perdido...obrigada... – Akemi pegando o pedaço de pano e um pouco sem entender o motivo de ele ter se arriscado tanto por algo tão simples e isso a deixou mais nervosa, desviou novamente o olhar e deu uma mordida em seus lábios.

\- Desculpe o mal entendido...mas eu...quis realmente te entregar sua faixa e...saber se você estava bem após a batalha de hoje...- Kuai com os olhos fixados nela. Não podia negar, o seu sorriso, o cheiro de seus cabelos quando passava por ele ou os mexia delicadamente o deixaram totalmente desnorteado ao ponto de se arriscar para trazer um mero pedaço de pano; sabia que no fundo sua intenção era vê-la novamente.

\- Sim...eu estou...obrigada pela preocupação... – Akemi respirando fundo e sentindo o perfume forte dele novamente que quase a deixou sem fala. – Você também está bem?

\- Sim...estou...obrigado...- Sub Zero um passo para trás. – Eu preciso ir, desculpe se te incomodei...

\- Não Kuai...está tudo bem...obrigada por trazer minha faixa de volta...- Akemi abaixando a cabeça e ficando um pouco frustrada, não queria que ele saísse dali.

\- Até breve então...- Disse enquanto colocava suas mãos geladas sobre a cintura dela e depositava um beijo em seu rosto. – Foi bom te ver, Akemi. – Sussurrou quase em seu ouvido com uma voz que a desmanchou por inteira.

\- Até, Kuai...- Respirou fundo e sentiu novamente o perfume dele e uma série de arrepios devido ao seu toque.

Sub Zero se soltou delicadamente dela, colocou sua máscara novamente e se afastou rapidamente. Akemi respirou fundo e subiu novamente na árvore para continuar vigiando o local, olhava para sua faixa e respirava o perfume dele que havia ficado em sua roupa; seu corpo reagia no mesmo instante a tudo que ele causava nela.

"O que está havendo comigo?" – Pensou enquanto olhava fixamente para o céu.

 **Continua...**


	4. Ciúmes

Amanheceu e Akemi passou a noite em claro vigiando o Templo e pensando no encontro inesperado que teve com Kuai Liang, ainda não conseguia compreender o motivo dele ter se arriscado tanto para entregar um mero pedaço de pano; aquilo não saia de sua cabeça. Juntamente com o cheiro dele em sua roupa, que parecia não sair. Sua vontade era de vê-lo novamente, de tocar nos braços dele, sentir suas mãos geladas sobre sua cintura que causavam arrepios juntamente com sua voz que a estremecia por inteira. Desviou os pensamentos quando notou que Hanzo a estava procurando do lado de baixo, desceu rapidamente e foi falar com seu irmão.

\- Bom dia HanHan. – Falou um pouco sonolenta

\- Bom dia Akemi. Vejo que fez um bom trabalho por aqui, você merece um dia de descanso.

\- Fico muito agradecida, preciso dormir. - Deu um beijo no rosto do irmão e foi caminhando para dentro do Templo

A ninja foi caminhando para seu quarto ainda pensando a respeito do dia e da noite anterior, porque ele a intrigava tanto? Mas não podia, seu irmão o odiava, existia todas aquelas baboseiras a respeito de clãs e brigas; só sabia que não queria magoar Hanzo e todo seu interesse em sub zero não iria agrada-lo.

"Você precisa esquecer Kuai Liang, Akemi. Vocês se encontraram apenas duas vezes." - Pensou enquanto ia em direção ao banheiro, precisava urgente de um banho; que não demorou muito para chegar. Tirou suas roupas e as deixou no chão, e entrou de baixo do chuveiro.

Enquanto a água caia em seu corpo, voltou a imaginar Kuai Liang, suas mãos fortes sobre ela. Seu hálito gelado, seus lábios frios quando ele a beijou no rosto, a sua voz forte que parecia melodia aos seus ouvidos e o desejou naquele momento; quis que ele estivesse ali e a tocando, sentindo sua barba roçar em sua pele. Abriu os olhos no mesmo instante e repreendeu a si mesma por estar tendo esses pensamentos, ela não podia. Terminou seu banho enquanto se negava a ficar daquela maneira por causa de sub zero, colocou seu pijama e se deitou, não demorou para pegar no sono, estava cansada e a noite anterior havia sido longa.

Enquanto Akemi dormia, Hanzo estava treinando juntamente com Takeda no pátio do Templo quando Kenshi apareceu, esperou a luta de ambos acabarem para se aproximar.

\- O que te traz aqui, velho amigo? – Hanzo se aproximando

-Johnny nos convocou para uma missão, acredito que Akemi deve ter dito tudo que aconteceu ontem.

-Akemi contou, mas ela está dormindo...vou no lugar dela dessa vez, minha ajuda será útil.

Kenshi respirou fundo, era a hora de soltar a notícia.

-Kuai Liang estará lá. Mas ele está disposto a uma trégua se você topar...

\- Aquela escória Lin Kuei? Não haverá tré...

\- Hanzo...é pelo plano terreno...por favor. Só dessa vez, pelo bem de todos. – Kenshi interrompendo. – Precisamos de você, velho amigo.

\- Tudo bem...mas não prometo ser amigável com ele.

\- Obrigado Hanzo...podemos ir. – Kenshi dando um abraço em Takeda – Por favor filho, avise Akemi aonde fomos. O acampamento é próximo ao templo...estaremos de volta pelo amanhecer.

\- Tudo bem pai, Mestre Hanzo.- Takeda fazendo uma reverência.

Hanzo e Kenshi se aproximaram do acampamento das Forças Especiais, assim que chegaram Johnny engoliu seco ao ver Scorpion, não seria nada agradável estar no mesmo ambiente que ele e Kuai Liang, Olhou para Kenshi em um pedido silencioso de uma explicação, que a mesma foi respondida mentalmente por ele avisando que tudo estaria em paz, pelo menos para essa missão. O mestre Shirai Ryu cumprimentou todos, incluindo seu inimigo. Apesar dos olhares um pouco hostis, ninguém estava querendo se matar naquele momento.

Sentaram-se em volta de uma fogueira e começaram a ouvir atentamente o que Johnny tinha a dizer, o ator explicou que recebeu uma denúncia anônima de que haveria uma possível invasão naquela noite e no mesmo local que as vans estavam. Apesar de não saber o quão verdadeiras aquelas afirmações eram, foi com um pequeno grupo para o local, além de Sonya já ter se preparado caso aquilo fosse apenas uma distração.

Após as devidas explicações, Kuai não pode deixar de sentir falta de Akemi, imaginou que ela iria no lugar de seu irmão e ficou decepcionado ao pensar que não teria a sua companhia naquele dia. Também pensou nela, lembrou o tempo todo de seus olhos, seu corpo quente e de seu belo sorriso; não conseguia esquece-la, por mais que quisesse ou tentasse e aquilo estava o consumindo; sentia-se intoxicado, parecia que necessitada da presença dela, queria vê-la a qualquer custo.

Seus pensamentos foram afastados quando Johnny resolveu começar a conversar sobre outras coisas, mas se atentou ao ouvir o nome de Akemi.

\- Sua irmã em Hanzo? Ela é uma excelente lutadora, parecia que estávamos vendo você lutar. – Johnny olhando para Scorpion – A diferença que vê-la lutar é muito mais agradável, vejo que a beleza da família Hasashi foi toda para ela.

\- Nisso preciso concordar, Johnny. Pela primeira vez com você...- Hanzo orgulhoso de Akemi – Ela é maravilhosa em todos os sentidos. Senti muito a falta dela...

\- Não sabia que você tinha irmãos, Hanzo...me espantei em saber que você era gêmeo...- o ator sorrindo – Ela também treinava para ser uma ninja como você?

\- Não, Akemi foi para um caminho totalmente diferente do meu. Ela fez faculdade, se formou, arrumou um emprego e foi ter uma vida normal em Tokyo...estava namorando...

Kuai Liang ficou um pouco decepcionado que podia ser visivelmente notado em seu rosto quando Hanzo disse a palavra "namorando", sentia todas suas esperanças indo embora, até que...

\- Mas ela logo que descobriu que eu estava vivo, largou tudo; emprego, sua vida, seu namorado para tornar-se uma ninja. Como vocês notaram e provavelmente ela deve ter contado, nós temos as mesmas habilidades.

O rosto de sub zero se iluminou e sorriu de canto ao ouvir que Akemi estava solteira, sentiu uma pontada de esperança que tudo daria certo, mas precisava pensar em uma maneira de se aproximar dela; mas sabia que seria difícil, ainda mais por causa de Hanzo.

A conversa entre os três prosseguiu, apesar de Scorpion ainda olhar um pouco atravessado para sub zero, eles até trocaram algumas palavras amigavelmente; o que fez Kenshi e Johnny ficarem aliviados, estavam esperando uma possível briga entre eles. Kuai havia pedindo licença aos homens e foi meditar em um canto um pouco distante sozinho.

Já era quase final da tarde, eles continuaram ali até ouvir um barulho e todos se levantaram no mesmo momento. Até que viram alguém saindo por trás das árvores, ficaram em posição de combate, mas notaram uma voz familiar por baixo de sua máscara.

\- Calma senhores, sou eu. – Akemi se aproximando e tirando sua máscara e soltando seus cabelos. Cumprimentou todos os homens ao seu redor e sentou-se ao lado de Hanzo cruzando seu braço com o dele e encostando sua cabeça em seu ombro.- Então, qual é a boa, senhores?

\- Achei que você ficaria dormindo a tarde toda, Akemi...você passou a noite passada em claro. – Hanzo sorrindo e despertando a atenção de todos. Ele era tão atencioso com sua gêmea, ao contrário do que era com os outros sempre sério e de poucas palavras.

\- Já dormi o suficiente, e vim ficar no seu lugar HanHan...você tem muito o que cuidar no templo...- Akemi sorrindo – Além do mais, dois "Scorpions" é muito para um lugar só. – Completou rindo

\- "HanHan"? Essa é nova. – Johnny começando a rir.

\- Apelido de infância...- A ninja rindo – Afinal, eu sou a mais velha.

\- Achei que vocês eram gêmeos...- Kenshi com semblante de dúvida

\- E somos, mas eu nasci cinco minutos antes que ele...por tanto sou mais velha.

\- Ainda com isso, Kemi? – Hanzo rindo

"Kemi", fazia tempo que ele não a chamava assim, a ninja ficou feliz e apertou ainda mais o braço de seu irmão. Esse era o apelido que ele havia lhe dado quando eles trocavam suas cartas escondidos para ninguém suspeitar que estavam infringindo as regras de seus pais em relação ao contato de ambos.

\- Você sabe que sim. – Ela virou para o lado e viu Kuai Liang andando na direção deles

Os olhares deles se cruzaram, o coração de Akemi disparou no mesmo instante assim que sentiu o perfume dele vindo junto com uma leve brisa; fechou os olhos e experimentou aquela sensação por alguns segundos; seu corpo esquentou, estômago parecia borbulhar, seu rosto ficou corado por estar quente e seus olhos não conseguiam desviar dele. Ele por sua vez ficou a olhando, o sorriso dela parecia aquecer seu corpo frio, os olhos pareciam que penetravam em sua alma...ficava nervoso em sua presença, como se houvesse uma tensão entre eles que precisava ser quebrada a qualquer custo.

-Kuai Liang. – A ninja olhando para ele se sentar e sorrindo de maneira tímida.

\- Akemi...prazer em vê-la. – Falou rouco, sua voz praticamente não queria sair.

Hanzo percebeu a agitação de sua irmã, mas acreditou fielmente que era algo de sua cabeça e que estava pensando coisas. Já estava tarde, ele se levantou e se despediu de sua irmã com um beijo em sua testa e terminou suas despedidas aos demais que estavam presentes e foi para o Templo do Shirai Ryu.

Anoiteceu, Johnny e Kenshi estavam decidindo quem ficaria acordado durante aquela noite para cuidar do local enquanto os outros dormiam. Akemi se ofereceu alegando que havia dormido quase à tarde toda e que estava sem sono, Kuai então se ofereceu para acompanha-la. No mesmo momento a ninja sentiu seu coração bater, eles ficariam praticamente sozinhos durante a noite toda.

O ator e o espadachim pegaram alguns sacos de dormir e deitaram-se, não demoraram para pegar no sono. Akemi estava sentada próximo a um lago que existia no lugar olhando para o céu pensando em algumas coisas, seus pensamentos foram afastados por subitamente sentir o perfume tão familiar a ela.

\- Espero que você tenha conseguido descansar...ontem foi uma longa noite. – Kuai sentando-se ao lado dela

\- Porque você quis ficar acordado comigo? – Akemi sendo direta e mordendo seus lábios em sinal de nervosismo que foi percebido pelo ninja ao seu lado.

\- Gosto de sua companhia. – Sub zero respondendo diretamente e sem rodeios.

– A noite está tão bonita...como ontem. – Mordendo novamente os lábios. – Obrigada por ter ido devolver minha faixa...mas não compreendo o motivo de você ter se arriscado tanto por um mero pedaço de pano...

\- Entregar sua faixa foi apenas um detalhe...eu também queria te ver...- Kuai falando diretamente, olhando pra frente e sorrindo de canto. – Como eu disse, sua companhia é muito agradável.

\- Bem...obrigada...- A ninja ficando corada no mesmo instante. – A sua também é. – Falou quase sussurrando que foi ouvido por ele, apesar do tom baixo.

Ambos não falaram mais nada, mas tudo aquilo era quase um pedido silencioso; eles sabiam que existia algo muito forte que não compreendiam. Kuai estava à beira de uma atitude desesperada, precisava dela; sentia uma necessidade de abraça-la e beija-la sem parar, sentir seu corpo quente pressionado contra o seu. Mas afastou os pensamentos e resolveu puxar outro assunto na tentativa de esquecer tudo aquilo.

\- Poderíamos treinar um pouco juntos, já que ficaremos a noite em claro. – Kuai quebrando silêncio e sorrindo de uma maneira que a deixava sem fala.

\- Uma ótima ideia. – Akemi sorriu.

Os dois levantaram, se afastaram um pouco dos homens que estavam dormindo e colocaram-se em posição de batalha; Kuai começou a atacar primeiro, com chutes e socos; mas Akemi desviava facilmente. Ele então sorrindo de canto, lançou seu gelo na direção dela que foi detido no mesmo momento que ela lançou seu fogo. Os dois se olharam e sorriram, voltaram para o ataque físico e lutavam bravamente; poderiam até dizer que estavam bem empatados.

Até que a ninja se desiquilibrou ao pisar em falso e teria caído se sub zero não a tivesse segurado pela cintura. Ele a puxou para cima e colocou suas mãos sobre seu quadril, Akemi apoiou suas mãos no peito dele, seus rostos estavam encostados e ambos respirando de maneira ofegante. O silêncio que eles compartilharam, juntamente com a proximidade de seus corpos que se encaixavam perfeitamente os deixaram extasiados.

\- Akemi...- Kuai sussurrou com seus lábios quase colados, em um tom rouco enquanto pressionava seu corpo sobre o dela.

Ela sentia seu coração acelerar e seu corpo esquentar, o perfume dele tão próximo a ela, o corpo gelado dele pressionado contra o seu causando arrepios a estavam deixando louca. Sub zero por sua vez se deleitou com a temperatura da pele quente dela sobre ele, suas mãos em seu peito em um abraço tão íntimo que pedia por mais, não era suficiente.

\- Kuai...- Akemi em uma última tentativa de não se entregar de vez aquele momento, ela não podia ceder; mas tudo que menos gostaria era de sair dos braços dele.

Antes dos dois pensarem em começar a selar seus lábios, ouviram um barulho próximo a eles e separaram-se daquele abraço subitamente com um pouco de frustração; mas se deram conta de que não estavam sozinhos e que uma possível invasão poderia acontecer. Acordaram Johnny e Kenshi, que não demoraram para se levantar e se colocaram em posição de combate.

No mesmo local que as vans estavam, misteriosamente elas desapareceram; juntamente com todas as evidências de uma possível invasão da Exoterra, o que deixou todos extremamente intrigados: O que eles queriam com dois carros extremamente amassados e sem uso algum? As coisas ficavam cada vez mais estranhas.

Ouviram um barulho ainda mais intenso, começaram a chamar se alguém estava ali e nada. Akemi então lançou sua kunai em direção atrás de uma árvore e puxou uma mulher com trajes ninjas de trás dela. No mesmo instante pegou sua katana e colocou na garganta da mulher enquanto a mobilizava.

\- Diga que que quer aqui, invasora.

\- Shirai Ryu nojenta. – A mulher congelando a corrente e fazendo Akemi se afastar e se colocar em posição de combate.

\- Espere...Frost? – Kuai entrando no meio das duas.

\- Grão-Mestre...- Frost abaixando a máscara e indo em direção a Kuai e praticamente se jogando nos braços dele. – Me desculpe, mas achei que isso era uma invasão e vim investigar...- Completou colocando as mãos no rosto dele.

Akemi sentiu seu sangue ferver, e além de tudo sentia-se cada vez mais idiota...como poderia ter caído em toda aquela história que Kuai havia dito a ela? Fechou seu sorriso, colocou sua máscara novamente e tentou manter sua pose de imponente. Sub zero por outro lado, não parava de olhar para a ninja com medo dela interpretar as investidas de Frost da maneira errada; mas notou que apenas pelo olhar que ela havia compartilhado, já havia tirado suas próprias conclusões. Afastou as mãos de sua aluna, deixando a cryomancer irritada, ainda mais por ter notado que ele não tirava os olhos da outra mulher que estava em frente a eles.

\- Bom, agora que temos uma outra ninja aqui; ela poderá te fazer companhia ao resto da noite, Sub Zero. – Akemi virando as costas – Voltarei para o Shirai Ryu, se precisarem de alguma coisa, não hesitem em me chamar. – Completou usando seu teletransporte para ir embora e deixando todos sem entender absolutamente nada.

Kuai Liang sabia que a culpa de tudo era de Frost, sabia que ela sempre tentava algo com ele, mas nunca obteve sucesso; temeu por acabar estragando tudo que ele estava tentando com sua amada. Voltou para o acampamento um pouco irritado, pensou em procurar a ninja para conversar, mas preferiu não fazer; não poderia abandonar aquela missão.

Akemi voltou para o templo irritada, lembrou do que seu irmão havia dito: Os Lin Kuei não eram confiáveis; se sentiu tão infantil e como uma adolescente apaixonada pensando em sub zero acreditando que ele poderia corresponde-la da mesma forma. Mas aquilo estava sendo dolorido, sentia algo por ele que não conseguia controlar. Chegou até seu quarto, tirou delicadamente sua roupa que estava com o perfume dele ainda mais forte que da primeira vez e ficou um pouco triste, não gostaria que as coisas acabassem daquela maneira...pensou um pouco a respeito do beijo que eles quase compartilharam, da maneira que eles se olharam. Mas respirou fundo e decidiu que não iria mais ficar daquele jeito por causa de um homem que havia conhecido a apenas dois dias.

 **Continua...**


	5. Invasão

**Espero que gostem desse capítulo. Particularmente é meu favorito!**

 **Um beijo**

Akemi chegou no Templo Shirai Ryu um pouco estressada, como poderia ter caído na história de Kuai Liang? Ele apenas queria seduzi-la e usa-la para seu próprio prazer, e o pior de tudo: Ele fazia isso com todas, viu com seus próprios olhos como Frost agiu com ele e quase o beijou. Passou pelo quarto de Hanzo que estava com a porta aberta e seu irmão a viu, com semblante de poucos amigos e ficou preocupado. Antes de cogitar ir atrás dela, só ouviu a porta de sua gêmea batendo; ela realmente estava brava.

A cada peça de sua roupa que tirava, sentia o perfume dele e isso a estava deixando mais triste, como pode se entregar tanto? Faziam apenas dois dias e ela estava totalmente entregue a um homem que provavelmente dizia as mesmas coisas para outras e quem pudera? Ele era lindo. Respirou fundo ao entrar de baixo do chuveiro, sua beleza era algo que a deixava hipnotizada, sua voz a arrebatava por inteiro...ele tinha tudo, absolutamente tudo que faria qualquer mulher arrastar a seus pés. Mas ela não era qualquer uma, prometeu a si mesma que não iria se deixar levar por ele; se manteria firme.

Terminou seu banho, colocou seu pijama e dormiu profundamente; ela precisava disso.

Kuai Liang estava no Templo Lin Kuei nervoso, derrubou algumas coisas que estava em seu caminho, bateu três vezes na parede a fazendo rachar. Não podia acreditar que Frost havia estragado tudo, ele percebeu pelo semblante de Akemi que havia entendido tudo errado; mas não podia culpa-la, a cryomancer fez tudo errado. Já havia dito para a ninja parar com essas atitudes e que não a amava, não queria nada além de um relacionamento de mestre e aluna, mas naquele dia tudo havia ido longe demais.

Se deitou em sua cama e lembrou-se do momento que eles quase se beijaram, das mãos quentes sobre seu peito, seu corpo quente pressionado contra o seu, os lábios que encostaram nos seus, sua respiração...tudo nela o atraia. Não conseguia compreender o que acontecia, aquela mulher era capaz de deixa-lo louco, fazê-lo tomar qualquer atitude precipitada e perigosa sem medir as consequências. Kuai Liang a queria, queria seu corpo, seus beijos, suas mãos o envolvendo. Queria toca-la, ama-la e fazer tudo por ela. Sua paixão chegava a ser quase visceral, Akemi era como uma droga, nunca era suficiente; sempre queria cada vez mais. Pensou em alguma maneira de corrigir as coisas e tentaria em sua próxima missão que encontraria com ela, precisava disso: Não suportaria perde-la.

Desviou esses pensamentos e se lembrou novamente de quanto estava com Akemi, de seu corpo quente, seus olhos, seu perfume...sentiu uma vontade súbita de tê-la para ele naquele momento e pegou no sono enquanto sonhava acordado com sua amada.

Kenshi chegou até o Templo Shirai Ryu e foi direto falar com Hanzo que estava preocupado com sua irmã, primeira coisa que pensou foi que Sub Zero havia feito a algum mal para ela.

\- Como foi a missão, Kenshi? – Hanzo afastando os pensamentos e sentando-se em um banco ao lado do espadachim

\- Diria que calmas, Hanzo. As vans sumiram...não fazemos ideia de como.

\- Isso está cada dia mais estranho. – Scorpion rindo abafado – Você sabe porque Akemi chegou aqui nervosa? Kuai Liang tem algo a ver com isso? Se aquele maldito fez algo a minha irmã...

Kenshi já havia percebido que alguma coisa estava acontecendo entre Kuai Liang e Akemi, sondou a mente de ambos e percebeu que havia muito mais que um simples respeito ou amizade, eles estavam se apaixonando. Sabia que isso poderia ser perigoso, principalmente no momento que Hanzo soubesse disso; então preferiu omitir essa parte até que as coisas se ajeitassem.

\- Não Hanzo, Kuai Liang não fez nada para Akemi. Ela teve um pequeno embate com Frost e acabou voltando para o templo.

\- Aquela mulher não tem limites, Kenshi. Não consigo confiar nela...nem um pouco. Mas ela não machucou minha irmã, não é? Porque se ela fez algo para Akemi...

\- Pelo contrário, quem fez foi a Akemi. – Kenshi rindo – Ela interceptou a Frost muito bem.

\- Essa é minha Kemi...- Hanzo rindo junto com o amigo – Quando teremos nova missão?

\- Amanhã, Johnny já me notificou que teremos que investigar um local próximo ao Templo do Lin Kuei...

\- Território inimigo, tudo bem. Posso me controlar com isso, mas se essas escórias fizerem algo para a Akemi...

\- Não irão Hanzo, pode ficar tranquilo.

Os dois continuaram sua conversa a respeito de outros assuntos, mas Kenshi não conseguia parar de pensar em como seria complicado a partir do momento que Akemi e Kuai Liang sucumbissem aos seus sentimentos, mas sabia que precisaria dar muito apoio para ela e principalmente para conseguir convencer Hanzo que estava na hora de considerar uma paz entre os clãs. Talvez essa paixão que ambos estavam sentindo fosse a solução para acabar com essas incansáveis batalhas entre os clãs de uma vez por todas.

Na manhã seguinte, Akemi acordou disposta; havia dormido muito bem desde a noite anterior até aquele dia. Sabia que tinha uma missão e já estava se preparando para encontrar Kuai Liang, não iria ceder de maneira alguma. Tomou um banho rápido e finalmente escolheu o uniforme que lembrava o de seu irmão, mas ao contrário dele, resolveu sair sem máscara e com seus cabelos soltos. Terminou de se arrumar e saiu e encontro a Hanzo, que estava esperando por ela do lado de fora do templo.

\- Você resolveu sair sem máscara, fico feliz de vê-la bem. Ontem você chegou batendo as portas, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Hanzo a abraçando

\- Não é nada HanHan...- Falou abaixando a cabeça

\- Você sabe que pode me contar tudo, eu te amo e sou seu irmão.

A ninja achou que poderia dar uma chance de explicar o que estava acontecendo para seu irmão, obviamente que escondendo o fato de que se tratava de Kuai Liang.

\- Está bem. – Akemi respirando fundo – Lembra quando você me disse que eu saberia quando me apaixonasse por alguém? Então...

\- Você está apaixonada? Eu sabia. – Começando a rir – Você andava muito distraída, agora me diz: Por quem? Não me diga que é pelo Kenshi...

\- QUE? Não Hanzo, não, lógico que não. Nossa, de onde você tirou isso?

\- Bom, você e Kenshi tem passado um tempo juntos...e você disse que ele estava bonito...

\- Deuses, não Hanzo. Ele estar bonito, tudo bem, admito que sim...mas apaixonada não. Kenshi é um bom amigo para mim também. Mas não é ele e quem é, não quero falar agora...

\- Tudo bem, vou esperar você ter certeza até querer me contar quem é, tudo bem? – Colocando as mãos nos ombros de sua irmã e sorrindo

\- Mas...o que eu sinto por ele...é algo tão forte...Mas não sei se sou correspondida, ele me olha da mesma maneira que eu por ele, só não sei se isso é certo, Hanzo...não sei se posso. – Akemi abaixando a cabeça.

Scorpion não havia visto sua irmã gostando de ninguém daquela maneira, e ficou feliz por saber que ela estava se apaixonando de verdade por alguém; a abraçou e começou a falar.

\- Se vocês sentiram a mesma coisa, tudo irá acontecer em seu tempo. Tenha paciência, e se ele não souber o seu valor é por provavelmente não te merecer; você encontrará alguém que possa te corresponder. E independente do que irá acontecer, estarei com você, Kemi.

\- Obrigada meu irmão. – Akemi apertando o abraço – Eu amo você, Hanzo. Senti tanto sua falta meu irmão.

\- Eu também, Kemi...eu também. – Hanzo a soltando – Agora temos que ir para a missão.

\- Tudo bem, vamos. – Respondeu sorrindo.

"Até que a tal da Exoterra é legal"

Akemi não havia chegado nem a 1 minuto e já estava adorando, o clima era quente e ela ficou intrigada com a cidade em que se encontrava, tudo bem que algumas pessoas até paravam o que estavam fazendo para encará-la mas ela não achou tão ruim quanto seu irmão descreveu, exceto por animais bem exóticos e produtos estranhos sendo vendidos em barracas, Akemi se sentia como se estivesse em uma feira e já havia feito milhares de perguntas para o irmão, é claro, era bem diferente de Tokyo mas desde que ganhou poderes ela não se impressionava tão facilmente quanto antes.

Ela ainda estava um pouco ressentida devido à noite passada, conversar com seu irmão sempre ajudava, quase havia esquecido do porque tinha ficado estressada se ela não o tivesse visto. Kuai Liang estava tão bonito quanto da última vez, mas foi só ver aquela mulher de novo que virou para o lado e continuou andando, cumprimentou Johnny e os soldados que estavam com ele e passou direto por Sub-zero e Frost. Continuou andando enquanto Johnny ia na frente para mostrar o caminho até o palácio do imperador. Akemi acho estranho as pessoas continuarem olhando para ela, ela teria encarado de volta, mas isso já estava começando a assustá-la.

\- Mas porque está todo mundo olhando para mim? - Perguntou a si mesma em voz alta.

\- Devem ter te achado bonita. - Sub-zero apareceu ao lado dela. - Não se preocupe com eles.

Akemi suspirou e andou mais depressa, ela tentou reprimir um sorriso ao ver que ele a acompanhava, mas foi em vão.

\- O que é que você quer? - Ela disse olhando para Kuai Liang e depois na direção de Hanzo, ele conversava com Johnny a uns três metros à sua frente.

\- Só queria me desculpar se a deixei desconfortável ontem à noite, não foi minha intenção, eu sei que tirou suas conclusões, mas eu queria que soubesse... - Eles ouviram alguém pigarreando para chamar a atenção deles.

\- Podemos ir? - Johnny chamou, sua expressão era de divertimento, todos estavam olhando para eles, inclusive Hanzo. Akemi quase implorou para que Kuai Liang continuasse a falar com ela, mas Scorpion passou a andar a seu lado, tentou se concentrar em lembrar o porquê estava lá, mas estava morrendo de curiosidade, ela esperava que ele falasse que sentia algo por ela e que Frost era passado, ou algo do tipo. Mas ela sabia que no final estaria certa, e seu irmão também, não era à toa que Hanzo não gostava dele. Akemi até tinha pensando em conversar com ele sobre isso, afinal foi o irmão dele quem havia matado sua família e não Kuai Liang e havia tentando várias vezes fazer a paz entre os clãs.

Conforme foram andando o número de barracas foi diminuindo e quando viraram a esquina da rua virou um enorme pátio cheio de estátuas em construção, portões enormes separavam o palácio da cidade. Quando estavam próximos da entrada foram interceptados por guerreiros com máscaras que cobriam todo o rosto e por um cowboy.

\- Não recebemos muitas visitas do Plano Terreno ultimamente, o que vieram fazer aqui?

Aquele homem parecia misteriosamente bonito, ele usava uma roupa parecida com a dos cowboys que ela havia visto em filmes, chapéu, máscara, botas, mas ela achou melhor não chamá-lo de cowboy.

\- Nós viemos falar com Kotal... - Akemi começou já que ela estava na frente do grupo, ela devia deixar Johnny falar porque afinal era ele quem os havia reunido para aquela missão, mas ele pareceu não se importar.

\- Você poderia falar comigo também a sós se quisesse, meu amor. – Erron olhando para Akemi e fazendo Kuai Liang fechar seus punhos com raiva e ciúmes. - É claro que sim, esperem aqui. - O cowboy disse e depois entrou.

Ela esperou dez segundos antes de se virar para Johnny.

\- As máscaras...

\- Eu percebi, são as mesmas daquele dia. - Johnny estava sério e olhava fixamente para o portão. As máscaras que os guardas usavam eram as mesmas que os homens que os atacaram a dois dias.

\- Mas vamos esperar Kotal Kahn aparecer para tirar conclusões. Aquelas palavras não foram intencionais mas doeram mesmo assim, será que ela devia dar a Kuai Liang ao menos a chance de se explicar? Será que seu irmão não deveria fazer o mesmo? Akemi se sentiu culpada, não tinha como Johnny saber sobre ela e Sub Zero, a não ser Kenshi mas ela sabia que ele não contaria. Eles eram amigos.

Os guardas a sua frente deram espaço para alguém passar, um humanoide amarelo com corpo de mulher saiu de lá de dentro, sua pele parecia dura e tinha frestas em sua barriga e nos joelhos da qual saiam uma gosma verde, ela vestia um casaco curto que cobria seus seios e braços e um capuz. A cena foi o suficiente para deixar Akemi completamente enojada. Kenshi percebeu o incomodo dela.

"Eu sei. Mas tente aguentar firme."

\- D'vorah. - Johnny sussurra.

\- Humanos. O imperador está ocupado, podem tratar de seus assuntos com esta aqui. - Ela tinha uma voz estranha, já era de se esperar já que ela com certeza não era humana.

\- Nós viemos para ver Kotal Kahn, e não vamos sair enquanto ele não vier nos receber. - Ele disse impassível

– Vocês que sabem. - Ela disse se virando para ir embora.

\- O Plano Terreno está sendo ameaçado. - Começou Johnny.

\- A Exoterra não tem nada a...

\- Fomos atacados a dois dias e a Exoterra é a principal suspeita. - Retrucou Johnny.

A mulher andou até eles e os olhou de cima a baixo, Akemi não gostou nem um pouco dela, a fazia lembrar de... Frost.

\- E que provas você tem disso, Johnny? - Ela disse com um sorriso sarcástico.

\- As máscaras, são iguais a de seus soldados, D'Vorah. – Akemi tomando a frente.

\- Nós não enviamos nosso exército para o plano terreno. Essa aqui irá voltar para o Palácio, não tenho tempo para perder com seres terrenos impertinentes. – Virou as costas os deixando sozinhos.

\- Se eu pego ela, eu...- Akemi ameaçando lançar sua kunai, mas sendo segurada por Hanzo.

\- Não Kami, vamos embora...pegaremos eles depois.

Na hora que ela se virou, Frost estava com seus lábios no de Kuai; ele a empurrou com certa força e um pouco bravo ao notar que a ninja viu. Sentia seu coração partir em mil pedaços naquele momento e uma vontade incontrolável de sair de lá. Mas segurou firme e passou por eles encarando sub zero. Kenshi percebeu o que havia acontecido, sentia-se no dever de falar com ela naquele momento; mas ela simplesmente ignorou tudo e todos em sua volta para o Templo Shirai Ryu. Só respondia alguma coisa quando Johnny, Hanzo e Kenshi falavam com ela.

Akemi voltou para o Templo Shirai Ryu triste, sentia-se totalmente destruída por dentro apesar daquele dia ter sido tranquilo. Ver Frost beijando Kuai Liang foi tudo que ela menos gostaria, ela percebeu que ele não quis e não retribuiu e que sim, a ninja que forçou as coisas e principalmente para provoca-la; mas será que sub zero não havia feito para manter um relacionamento com as duas? Essas coisas não saiam de sua cabeça, juntamente com o maldito perfume dele que insistia em ficar em sua roupa. Tomou um banho, deixou a água escorrer por seu corpo enquanto relaxava: Estava decidida a esquecer Sub zero de uma vez por todas.

Fechou o chuveiro, colocou uma fina camisola preta e deixou seus cabelos soltos e estava pronta para deitar quando ouviu um barulho em sua varanda: Ficou um pouco preocupada, pegou sua katana e abriu delicadamente a porta. Não podia acreditar em quem estava em sua frente.

\- Kuai Liang? Que diabos você faz aqui? – Akemi inconformada em vê-lo ali. – Por raios você se arriscou para vir aqui? Você é louco? Entre logo antes que alguém te veja. – Completou dando passagem para ele.

Era a primeira vez que ele a via daquela forma, seu coração acelerou ao vê-la tão bonita sem uniforme e tão sexy, seu corpo clamou violentamente por ela. Precisava disso.

\- Akemi, precisamos conversar. – Respirou fundo

\- O que você quer?

\- O que eu quero, Akemi? Você. É isso que eu quis o tempo todo, é isso que quero desde o dia que a vi pela primeira vez. É isso que quero quando sinto seu perfume...

\- E Frost? Já esqueceu sua namorada? – Ela cruzando os braços e levantando suas sobrancelhas.

\- Namorada? Por favor Akemi, nunca tive nada com ela. Se você não percebeu, eu sempre tento evitar que ela me toque, mas Frost insiste. Ou você acha que eu me arriscaria vindo até o clã inimigo só por te querer como uma aventura? – Disse se aproximando de Akemi e pegando em sua cintura, a encostando em uma mesa próximo a eles, pressionando seu corpo sobre o dela de olhos fechados e falando quase sussurrando em um tom rouco. – Você me deixa louco, tira meus sentidos, me faz ser inconsequente, faz com que eu pense em você o dia todo querendo seu corpo, desejando teus beijos, seus toques...Eu preciso de você...preciso de uma maneira que nunca quis outra pessoa. Se você me disser que não me quer, vou embora agora e nunca mais você irá me ver...Por favor Akemi...eu preciso saber o que você quer, preciso saber o que você pensa...essa tensão está me fazendo enlouquecer. – Completou encostando seu rosto no dela.

\- Eu quero você Kuai...você. – Sua voz saiu como um sussurro, mas que foi ouvido por ele. Que sorriu de canto e encostou sua boca na dela enquanto pressionava ainda mais seu corpo sobre o dela.

Eles ficaram assim alguns segundos, aproveitando aquele momento. Kuai começou o beijo, pedindo licença para sua língua invadir a boca dela que deu espaço; o corpo de Akemi tremia violentamente ao finalmente beija-lo, sua língua gelada e seus lábios frios a deixavam extasiada, nunca era suficiente quando se tratava dele. Sub zero apertou a cintura dela com uma mão, enquanto com a outra pegava em seus cabelos os puxando com uma certa força. O beijo começou intenso, apaixonado e visceral, a paixão que sentiam um pelo outro era algo forte que não conseguiriam explicar, como se nada fosse suficiente para saciar a vontade que tinham um do outro. Eles continuaram se beijando, cada vez mais feroz e intenso; Akemi puxava os cabelos dele delicadamente enquanto apertava suas unhas sobre as costas dele.

Kuai desceu suas mãos para sua coxa, o toque frio a fez suspirar e gemer no beijo; instantaneamente ela pulou em seu colo; Sub zero a levou delicadamente para cama, assim que a colocou de costas para o colchão deitou em cima dela; A ninja sentia seu corpo se derreter com a sensação dele estar por cima, podendo sentir cada pedaço de seu corpo.

Eles finalmente se separaram do beijo, ele sorriu para ela enquanto olhava em seus olhos e começou a distribuir beijos molhados e gelados por todo seu pescoço; ela suspirava a cada contato dos lábios dele em sua pele. Kuai mordia, beijava e chupava enquanto levantava sua coxa e a apoiava em seu quadril e a apertava com suas mãos.

Sub Zero parou o que estava fazendo e sentou-se na cama, sem falar nada, apenas a puxou para seu colo; eles ficaram de frente um para o outro, se olhando intensamente. Akemi começou a tirar as roupas que ele vestia sem nenhuma delicadeza, sentia a ereção dele sobre suas pernas e começou a fazer movimentos lentos com seu corpo, ele gemeu rouco e mordeu seus lábios enquanto fechava os olhos por causa da provocação. Ele estava sem camisa, a ninja abaixou e começou a distribuir beijos e mordidas pelo pescoço dele, a língua quente dela o fazia estremecer em contato com sua pele fria. Kuai puxando delicadamente os cabelos da ninja a fazendo olhar para ele, abaixou a alça de sua camisola e começou a depositar beijos por toda extensão de seus ombros, ela sentia seu corpo se arrepiar enquanto ele a pressionava sobre seu corpo; ela tremia em sentir a barba dele juntamente com seus lábios frios em sua pele: Nada era como ele, nenhum outro homem jamais a fez sentir o que sub zero a proporcionava.

Ele abaixou as mãos para o começo da camisola dela e a tirou de uma vez, deixando seus belos seios à mostra. Kuai Liang sorriu de canto, e começou a toca-los; uma corrente elétrica parecia percorrer seu corpo a cada vez que ela sentia os toques gelados dele. Abaixando sua cabeça, começou a chupar um de seus seios, Akemi gemeu um pouco mais alto do que deveria o fazendo sorrir. Passou sua língua pelo bico a deixando ofegante, com a outra mão massageava o outro delicadamente.

Akemi o empurrou delicadamente para cama, ele ficou deitado enquanto a admirava de cima, sorrindo para ele de uma maneira que tirava seu folego. Akemi se abaixou e lambeu os lábios dele, o fazendo se arrepiar. Depois mordeu delicadamente o fazendo estremecer enquanto segurava as duas mãos dele para cima, como se estivesse o prendendo.

Olhou para o peito nu dele, e sentiu sua boca salivar em como ele era lindo. Primeiro beijou delicadamente cada uma das cicatrizes que ele tinha de maneira tortuosa; ele gemia rouco a cada contato dos lábios dela em seu corpo. Depois voltou a dar atenção ao seu pescoço, que mordeu, chupou e beijou sem deixar de dar atenção a nenhum espaço. Foi descendo delicadamente para o resto de seu corpo, beijou cada parte de seu abdômen enquanto passava seus dedos os pressionando nos outros lugares que sua boca não estava. Finalmente começou a abaixar a sua calça rapidamente, o deixando apenas de boxer azul. Ela sorriu quando viu o que ela provocava nele, se acomodou em cima dele e voltou a beija-lo, ferozmente enquanto se movimentava em cima de seu sexo sobre suas roupas o fazendo gemer.

Cansado daquela provocação, ele usou o peso de seu corpo e a virou para a cama; ficando novamente por cima dela. Sem rodeios, tirou sua calcinha de uma vez, assim como ela abaixou sua cueca o olhando nos olhos. Ele voltou a beijar seu pescoço delicadamente enquanto segurava suas coxas e se acomodava no meio de suas pernas.

Kuai levantou seu rosto e olhou para os olhos dela, que o deixavam totalmente desnorteado e sorriu de canto. Abaixou suas mãos para seu sexo, que estava molhado e começou a massageá-lo lentamente; Akemi arqueava e tentava não gemer muito alto, mas era quase impossível. Os dedos gelados dele em sua intimidade enquanto os olhos dele a viam de cima era uma visão que ela jamais queria se esquecer.

Quando ele sentiu que ela estava para chegar ao seu clímax parou, a ninja olhou para ele sem entender. Sub zero levou seus dedos até sua boca e os chupou, Akemi sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar depois dele ter feito isso; Kuai mordeu a boca de sua amante, a olhou novamente e sorriu de canto. Voltou a beijar seu pescoço e se aproximou de sua orelha, aonde mordeu e falou sussurrando.

\- Eu quero que você goze fazendo amor comigo e olhando nos meus olhos, Akemi.

Ela sentiu seu corpo tremendo violentamente com a voz dele que a deixava louca próximo ao seu ouvido, ela puxou o cabelo dele violentamente o obrigando a olhar para ela.

\- Então faça amor comigo, Kuai. Quero você dentro de mim...agora. – Ela o olhando de uma maneira que estremeceu por inteiro.

Delicadamente ele começou a penetra-la, Akemi suspirou e estremeceu e Kuai por sua vez, gemeu rouco a senti-la tão apertada e molhada; parou um pouco para sentir a troca de calor entre eles. Enquanto isso, a ninja gemia implorando por mais. Ele sorriu de canto e caiu com seu corpo para frente. Ela gemeu alto, já não conseguia se controlar mais.

Ele a puxou para cima, ficando sentando e ela em seu colo; Akemi gemeu mais alto quando sentiu o membro dele afundar-se dentro dela, Kuai colocou seu dedo na boca dela e se aproximou de sua orelha.

\- Eu adoraria ver você gemendo meu nome cada vez mais alto enquanto fazemos amor, mas não podemos...geme para mim, no meu ouvido Akemi...quero te ouvir. – Sussurrou e depois mordeu delicadamente o pescoço dela.

Ela se movimentava por cima dele, rebolava em seu colo enquanto agarrava em seus cabelos e cravava as unhas em suas costas. Sentia que ia explodir a qualquer momento, a doce invasão de seu corpo combinava a visão dele nu, fazendo amor com ela enquanto mordia sua boca tentando abafar seus gemidos a deixava totalmente louca. Akemi já quase pulava no colo dele, parecia que não era suficiente e precisava de cada vez mais; Kuai levou sua boca a um dos seios dela e começou a chupar com uma certa força, enquanto pressionava o corpo dela sobre o dele.

\- Kuai...eu vou...- Akemi acelerando os movimentos de seu corpo sobre ele

\- Eu...também...- Kuai a movimentando sobre seu colo cada vez mais rápido – Olha para mim Akemi...olhe para mim...

A cadência foi ficando cada vez mais intensa e forte, finalmente ele foi sentindo a entrada dela ficando cada vez mais úmida e apertando-se sobre seu membro. Kuai a puxou contra ele mais algumas vezes até sentir Akemi tremendo em espasmos e se agarrando nas costas dele tendo seu primeiro orgasmo. A cena dela chegando ao seu clímax em cima dele, com seu corpo pulando violentamente sobre o seu foi demais, após mais algumas estocadas derramou-se dentro dela chegando ao seu orgasmo enquanto sentia seu corpo se arrepiando por inteiro.

Kuai Liang segurou o corpo suado dela contra o seu, se derretia naquele abraço enquanto sentia ela sempre tão quente em contraste ao seu corpo frio. Akemi afundou sua cabeça nos ombros dele, enquanto sentia suas mãos fortes a acariciando. Finalmente eles se olharam, e não podia deixar de sorrir depois de tudo que havia acontecido.

Sub zero forçou seu corpo para frente a colocando na cama, se retirou de dentro dela e deitou ao seu lado. Akemi virou para o lado e ficou olhando para ele intensamente, admirando a sua beleza que a deixava sem fala. O cryomancer a puxou para próximo dele e a beijou, delicadamente e de maneira lenta para selar aquele momento.

\- Foi melhor do que tudo que eu havia imaginado. – Akemi sorrindo um pouco sem jeito enquanto ele a olhava intensamente.

\- Então você imaginou fazendo amor comigo? – Ele riu.

\- E você não? – Rebatendo a pergunta.

\- Eu perguntei primeiro. – Kuai sorrindo para ela enquanto fazia carinho em seus cabelos que estavam molhados

\- Sim...- Ela desviando o olhar um pouco sem graça. – Sua vez...

\- Todos os dias desde que te conheci. – Puxando o corpo dela mais próximo do seu. – Mas isso foi melhor do que qualquer devaneio que eu pudesse ter.

\- O que nós faremos daqui para frente? – Engatou a pergunta de uma vez.

\- Ficamos juntos? – Sub zero a olhando intensamente. – Sei que será difícil, principalmente por causa de seu irmão...mas nós daremos um jeito. Não irei abrir mão de nós, Akemi...não importa as circunstâncias...a não ser que você não queira...

\- Não Kuai, eu quero ficar com você. Pela primeira vez eu sinto que me apaixonei por alguém, não será fácil...mas eu...preciso de você do meu lado, com suas mãos sobre minha cintura, seus beijos, seu corpo...- Interrompeu enquanto encostava seu rosto no dele. - Não importa o que irá acontecer, nós vamos dar um jeito.

\- Se você soubesse o quanto eu queria ficar com você, fazer amor o resto da noite...mas bom, você me fez invadir o clã inimigo. – Kuai rindo e consequentemente a fazendo rir.

\- Você é louco, Sub zero. – Falou erguendo as sobrancelhas enquanto sorria para ele.

\- Louco, extremamente louco por você, Akemi. – Disse se levantando com uma certa dificuldade e ficando sentado na cama. – Eu preciso ir...antes que amanheça e seja mais difícil para eu voltar para o Lin Kuei...

\- Eu gostaria tanto que você ficasse, Kuai...- Ela ficando de joelhos na cama e o abraçando por trás.

\- E eu adoraria ficar, mas você sabe... – Disse um pouco triste - Amanhã nós nos vemos?

\- Sim...temos uma missão e provavelmente teremos que virar a noite juntos...

\- Ótimo. – Kuai se levantando e sendo impedido por ela.

\- Kuai... – Akemi se posicionando na frente dele mordendo os lábios.

\- Oi Akemi... – Ele sorriu.

\- E a Frost? Não sei se vou conseguir aturar ela com graça para cima de você...principalmente depois de hoje. – Disse um pouco irritada

\- Ela não será um problema para nós, meu amor. Vou adverti-la e suspender seus serviços no Lin Kuei até Frost entender que não sou dela...e sim seu.

\- Meu? – O rosto de Akemi iluminando

\- Completamente seu. – Kuai a puxando pela cintura e selando rapidamente seus lábios com os dela. – Eu preciso me vestir para ir embora...

\- Eu sei...

Akemi o soltou para deixa-lo colocar sua roupa; em menos de cinco minutos ele já estava vestido, assim como Akemi que colocou sua camisola; foi com ele até a porta de sua varanda e o puxou para um último beijo, enquanto se deliciava novamente com as mãos dele sobre sua cintura.

\- Para com isso, ou eu não vou te deixar ir. – Akemi interrompendo o beijo e rindo. – Toma cuidado, por favor.

\- Vou tomar. Até amanhã, meu amor. – Sub zero dando um beijo rápido nela e sorrindo. – Vou sonhar com você o resto dessa noite. – Completou abrindo a janela da varanda e pulando para fora e desaparecendo rapidamente.

A ninja fechou a porta de sua varanda e mordeu seus lábios lembrando de algumas horas atrás e de tudo que havia acontecido. Se deitou na cama, que estava com o perfume dele e dormiu tranquilamente; com certeza teria belos sonhos com Kuai Liang.

 **Continua...**


End file.
